The Second Coming of Madara Uchiha
by Amaterasu1991
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds multiple seals other than the Shiki Fuin in his Minds scape? Who is Naruto really? Who are his parents?


**The Second Coming of Madara Uchiha**

Naruto has just been hospitalized after his return from the failed Sasuke retrieval mission. He blacks out and finds himself in front of the Kyubi's cage and finds a few doors with seals on them. He removes them and regains memories of him reading the journal of Hiruzen Sarutobi and finding his father is Madara Uchiha. He also finds that his father was sealed into him along with the 9 tails.

He also remembers being forced to watch as Sarutobi killed his best friend and sealing all his memories of her away. He also finds seals blocking his true appearance along with making him weaker and loyal to the village. He then remembers finding that his mother was lied to about his death and chased out of Konoha towards Ame and she seems to have an ability to control paper.

He awakens and sneaks out towards the kage tower and steals all the knowledge ad files that are blacktops mission reports along with all the personnel files labeled classified. He then packs up the Uchiha, Senju, Namikaze, and Uzumaki personal libraries, armories, money and sacred treasures.

He then uses the summoning jutsu and appears in front of the Legendary Black Dragon who gives his permission to summon his kind. He spends 10 years training till he has matched his father in his prime. He also merged with the spirits of his father, the Fourth Hokage, and his wife along with mastering all their techniques.

Madara as he decides to be called then sends a summons to his mother with Hiruzen's journal and a letter requesting to meet her finally. His mother's name is Konan Senju, and he greets her warmly and learns about her past in Ame.

Madara explains about the seals placed on him by Konoha while she tells him about her and her 2 friends creating the Akatsuki organization and about their goals. She also asks if he agrees with Konan then is reversed summoned back to Ame to talk with Pein about him taking his fathers place in the plans.

Pein agrees only if Madara can defeat him in a battle. Madara teleports to the field for his initiation fight where he releases half of his aura that puts the Akatsuki members in awe of his power before he dominates the fight and he destroys Pein's paths thus wing the fight. Itachi is shocked to see another Uchiha in the organization. Madara is given the open spot in the roster if he can steal back O

Orochimaru's ring.

Madara tracks him down and kills all in the base before retrieving all of the research and the ring to look over later. He shows Pein the head and ring and is welcomed into the Akatsuki. He and Konan are sent to capture the 6 tails and the 3 tails. They return a few days later with both and the extract the 3 biju in their collection and he is healed by his Dragon Summons. He comes out stronger and awakens more of his Rinnegan's power.

Madara then travels to collect his 6 paths, which he stores in his Kamui dimension. He returns and goes to visit his mother to find her being assaulted by Pein. Madara removes Pein's head then removes his soul and holds Konan as she calms down. Konan sleeps in his arms for the next few weeks to help her stay calm and feel safe.

Madara and Konan work together to make the Akatsuki believe Pein is out on assignment. They succeed and Madara uses his Rinnegan to study the statue more so he knows all he can about it. One night as he watches Konan sleep Madara quietly tells her that he truly loves her more than anything and wishes she could return his feelings not knowing she is awake. She shocks him by telling him she loves him to and they are all each other has left in this world.

Konan tells him she has nothing against starting a relationship with him because she loves him just as much as he does her. They then head to finalize their plans unaware they are holding hands the entire way. They send out the rest of Akatsuki to bring in the rest of the biju and once they do they seal them in the statue.

When Itachi leaves to let his brother kill him Madara follows and when the battle is over hi kills Sasuke and destroys the bodies then leaves before Konoha arrives. He then takes Konan to Kumo and they assault the village to capture the 8 tails host. Madara reveals his 6 paths:

Hashirama Senju

Tobirama Senju

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Minato Namikaze

Z the 3rd Raikage

Madara Uchiha the 1st

Madara uses his paths to cause havoc while he floats above Kumo and blows up most of the village while Konan kills the council members and the civilians in the shelters. They capture the 8 tails and go back to Ame and seal it before killing the other members of Akatsuki except Zetsu and Konan. He seals the 10 tails into himself and then spends time training his new powers so he can fully master them. He then Kills Jirya when he sneaks in and sends Tsunade a gift-wrapped head as a greeting the next morning on her desk.

Konan is proud of her love and lets him know this all the time. They then go to the 5 kage summit and kill the kages and send their heads to their respective villages as the declaration of war. Madara personally destroys both Iwa and Konoha due to revenge for past pain. Kiri and Suna soon gave into their demands of becoming protectorates of Ame. Konan married Madara and they ruled over the nations for the rest of time due to a special seal he created to keep their youth for eternity.

THE END


End file.
